Song for Satan
by BRWroses
Summary: America visits England and starts singing. Thus, annoying the Brit, who we all know has a stick up his ass. Fluff? Oneshot!


Yeah, yeah, I was working on my demon fanfic, but then I had this song playing in the background and I was like *IDEA* so...here it is! XD

**Bold **Is Englang singing

_Italics _Is America singing

_**Bold and Italics **_are both of them singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, Song for the Great Satan, or Rin Kagamine

* * *

><p><em>The pitch black castle sings<em>

_It sings with me._

_After I sing, mimicking me_

_The pitch black castle sings_

"STOP SINGING DEMONIC SONGS!"

"You're one to talk, Iggy, after you tried to summon the devil!"

"My name is England, not that atrocious nickname!"

Green eyes met the grinning blue eyes in a battle of wills, each one staring the other down, waiting for that one moment where the eyes would look away.

A few seconds later, America was starting to fidget uncomfortably while England simply took a sip of his tea, smirking into the cup knowingly. They were in his house after all—and he was not going to lose on his own territory.

A sigh. America held up his hands in surrender as he collapsed back into the Brit's old couch. "Alright then, old man. I don't know why you don't like it; it's a freaking awesome song."

"It's in Japanese. And you crudely translated it into English and started to screech it in my living room during tea time. Of course I don't like it, you git."

"But it so catchy! It's like _tottenshan ton Poppopopo~"_

"Yes, yes, it still sounds like music for a video game."

"Well it is sung by a robot. You're just jealous that you can't sing as well as a computer~"

"What? Take that back, you wanker!" England roared, almost tempted to throw his tea at the American before settling for putting down the tea cup gently before lunging across the table to choke him. America flailed and fell onto the floor in surprise, landing with a very loud _thump! _and a crash as his untouched tea (Hot leaf juice!) went flying elsewhere.

"_Ggghhh! _Okay Iggy, I take it back, I take it back, don't kill meee!"

"Prat! I can sing very well, just to let you know!" He let go with a dignified huff before returning to his seat and picking up his teacup, continuing to sip it as he had before the sudden outburst. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that a light, angry blush was across his face, no one would have known that anything had happened.

America picked himself up, massaging his throat while glaring at the 'British Gentleman'. "I did not deserve that."

"Alright then, whatever you say. And you are cleaning up the mess that you made. It better not stain my carpet."

"You were the one who tackled me and then started to squeeze the life out of me!"

"But it was your arm that sent the cup flying, no? The mop's in the hall closet," England said sweetly, meeting America's Cold War look with a cocky smile.

"But Iggy!"

"Go do it, git."

America grumbled and walked off towards the closet, passing by one of the mirrors England had around his house. He smiled as a violent swear came down from the house, followed by a, "Aww England, it stained my bomber jacket!"

Another smile, while England relaxed into the plush chair. At least this fight had ended without the table being overturned. Really, that boy didn't know his strength. Or how tone deaf he was. That song he was singing—of course he had recognized it, he was close friends with Japan too. And he had been particularly proud of those Vocaloids of his.

Oh great, it was stuck in his head now.

He rubbed his temples as the robot's voice started to singing all sorts of gibberish—most of it wasn't even real Japanese.

Oh screw it. It's not like the git was coming back to anytime soon to hear him.

"Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~," he started to mutter, picking up where America had left off. "Dyomi~nya No~mo. Tetta~ Tetta~ Warner."

**Boogie Boogie**

**Cries right around the corner**

**Boogie Boggie**

**A wicked brat is right around the corner**

**A wicked brat sings**

**He sings with me**

**The pitch black castle mimics us**

England's voice quickly picked up confidence, rising from a quiet mumble to a normal, singing-to-yourself voice level. Grinning to himself—his voice still sounded the same as the days when he had been in a punk band—he proceeded to belt out the next line.

_**We all sing!**_

Letting out a yelp as America's voice came out of nowhere, England tumbled out of his chair, his head popping up with another, heavier blush on his face.

"G-git! Don't sneak up on me!"

"HAHA! I knew you liked it!"

"I didn't not! You just simply got it stuck into my head!"

"Suure England~ But I haven't sung that line yet."

"Japan showed it to me. You're not the only country that's friends with him."

America gave England another grin as he rolled his eyes, the older man clambering onto his chair with a little puff of annoyance. "Where's the mop?"

"Oh." The younger man looked behind him, as if the mop was going to come dancing up behind him and hand him a bucket of water to wash the floor with. "I, uh, forgot it."

America received an exasperated sigh while England lounged backwards, looking like he wasn't planning to get up anytime soon. "Well, you know how the song goes. A wicked brat is beaten, a crimson creature beat him."

_This creature used to be white. A crimson creature is eaten, _America quickly picked up, risking a cheeky look at his former mentor.

**The pitch black castle ate it**

_Let's wipe the pitch black castle's drooling mouth!_

_**Boogie boogie**_

_**I can't hear any cries, but I'll sing**_

_**The pitch black mimics me**_

_**And sings after me**_

_Tottenshan ton poppopopo~_

England smiled gently as America went on to sing the rest of the drivel on the top of his lungs, butchering the beat and the tone.

He should really consider buying those earplugs for when the obnoxious American came around.

Then again, that would completely destroy any moments like these.

* * *

><p>Damn, I suck at fluff. Whenever I try, it just ends up somehow disturbing or into a chainsaw massacre .<p>

The song that the two sing is Song for Great Satan by Rin Kagamine. I was blaring it on my laptop when my friends just went ARRGGG TURN IT OFF! She reminds me so much of Iggy sometimes~

R and R


End file.
